nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire (The Old Republic)
The Sith Empire is one of the major interstellar governments of the galaxy and the heir to the Imperial regime of the Old Sith Empire. Based on the jungle world of Dromund Kaas and the desert planet of Korriban, the Sith Empire was rebuilt in the galaxy's Unknown Regions following their defeat in the Great Hyperspace War and the subsequent Sith Holocaust. Led by the Sith Lord Vitiate, the refugees settled the long-forgotten world of Dromund Kaas and began the long process of rebuilding their Empire and exact their revenge. The Sith Empire returned to the known galaxy twenty-eight years before the Treaty of Coruscant and decimated the Republic, forcing them to sue for peace after the Sacking of Coruscant. In the aftermath, the Empire became on of the two superpowers of the galaxy and were locked in a cold war with the Galactic Republic for the next decade. Government and politics Central authority At its heart, the Sith Empire was a magocratic authoritarian state under a hereditary imperial monarchy. At the head of the Empire sat the Sith Emperor, who functions as the head of state and head of the Sith Order. The House of Darths, which replaced the Dark Council after the coronation of Emperor Arthus, served as an advisory board and ensured the smooth running of the Empire. Below the House sat the Moff High Council, a twenty-man board that nominally represented the non-Force sensitive population. Each High Moff was in charge of an Imperial Sector The Sith Empire was run as a magocratic authoritarian government. At the head of the Empire sat the Sith Emperor. The Dark Council served as an advisory board and ensured the smooth running of the Empire. The Dark Council served as a combined executive, legislative, and judicial branch of the government. Each of the 12 councilors were responsible for individual areas of the Empire called Spheres of Influence. A sphere would either have one of the three ministries report to it, or would have a bureaucracy under it to ensure its functions. A few spheres also had specific agencies that reported to it, separate from the ministries. These organizations included the Imperial Diplomatic Service and the Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps.4 Society and culture Societal divisions The grand Imperial population, ever since its relocation to the unknown regions, was a rigidly divided one that operated much like the caste system of the Old Sith Empire. At the top of the ladder were the force-sensitive citizens of the Empire, virtually all of which were members of the Sith Order, and constituted the 'elite' caste of the regime and holders of most positions in the upper echelons of power. As Sith were generally the strongest Imperials, their entrenchment as the upper class was accepted by the larger populace and cemented the Imperial ideas of strength and meritocracy that dominated the Imperial identity. The Sith were revered as the role models of society that embodied everything an Imperial should strive for. Since the rise of Darth Arthus as Emperor, more and more The broad Imperial citizenry was a loyal and disciplined one that truly believed the cause of the Empire was a righteous one. Like their Sith overlords, Imperials generally believed the Republic as a chaotic, bloated and corrupt mish-mash of different worlds and peoples that each support their own agenda ahead of the Republic as a whole. They also held great contempt for the Republic Senate and other political leaders who were placed in power through wealth, family connections, and corruption, rather than earning their position like the Sith Lords. This attitude came at a major surprise to the Republic and Jedi, who erroneously believed that most Imperials would welcome them as liberators from the yoke of the Sith. This made the Republic change tactics after Imperial citizens on occupied worlds, who bore resounding hatred for the Jedi and Republic and all they stood for, valiantly resisted Republic occupation. Imperial society as a whole was based on the ideology of the strong ruling and the weak serving, so Imperial citizens saw the Sith as a stronger force and respected their natural right to rule. Category:Star Wars Category:The Old Republic Category:Governments (TOR)